1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to antimicrobial polymer systems.
2. Related Art
Material surfaces of polymer products may become contaminated with disease-causing agents. For example, used in aqueous environments or environments where moisture is present, microbes may be transferred to the surface of the polymer products.